As displays for portable electronic devices including portable telephones and the like or those for television sets, personal computers, and the like, liquid-crystal display devices have been widely used. In general, it is conventionally known that the liquid-crystal display device is excellent in viewability from the front but has a narrow viewing angle. Thus, various contrivances have been made to extend the viewing angle. In one structure, a member for diffusing light emitted from a display body such as a liquid-crystal panel (hereinafter referred to as a light diffusing member) is provided to a visual recognition side of a display body.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a light diffusing sheet with a plurality of frustum-shaped unit lenses two-dimensionally arranged on a plane. In this light diffusing sheet, light passes through the inside of each unit lens, and a gap between adjacent unit lenses is filled with a resin material having light absorptive particles added thereto.